If loving you is a crime, then I plead guilty
by Otaku Out
Summary: Inuyasha... A man expected to live up to his fathers expectations and take over the company, but how can he when what he wants is in a whole other world. Leaving to move thousands of miles away from her is not an option... ...Rating may change in some chapters...


**A/n: Hey guys...so I know it's weird add in the supernatural stuff, but I started watching the show and thought it would be entertaining, plus I totally ship Destiel XDD**

**Anyway I was half asleep when I wrote this so forgive me for mistakes. After I'm done, I have to go meet my bed...We're gonna sleep together :3**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm not THAT awesome...**

* * *

"One Second." Said Kikyo to her date, Onigumo. She took a swig of her drink and pulled out her phone. Clicking his name, she texted Inuyasha.

"Hey...I'm working late again tonight...:("

She put the phone on the smooth, black, bar counter. She continued her convo with him until she felt her phone rumble.

The text read: ...Are you sure your working late?

She furrowed her brow. He didn't believe her?

"Yeah were doing Inventory." She sent back.

I think your out with Onigumo again and still cheating on me.

Onigumo began to become impatient and started to kiss her neck. "Why don't we just go?" He said suggestively. She pushed him away gently and gave him the one minute sign. She felt herself begin to sweat a bit. How could he know? No...theres no way. She thought.

"Nothings going on! We talked about this in therapy...I can't believe you keep doubting me and our love!"

Kikyo smiled thinking this text would make him feel bad and drop it.

Kami Kikyo...I'm across the bar with Miroku. Look up

Kikyo gasped and did as he instructed. Inuyasha looked at her blankly and Miroku gave her an amused smile. Her jaw dropped as they began to leave. Kikyo ran to him and placed her hands on his chest to stop him. "Inuyasha! I-" She was cut off when he shoved her. She gasped sharply and her eyes widened. He actually pushed her! It wasn't rough, it was just surprising...

Miroku smirked and winked at her as the two left.

* * *

3 Months later

"Taxi!" Kagome rose and dropped her arm, trying to call for a taxi. She spit out water, from the rain trying to fill her mouth. She was soaking wet! It was practically a hurricane. She sighed. She thought about going back inside, but they probably wouldn't let her back in. Kagome and her sister had just come from a concert. Her sister had met a cute guy and left her by herself, with no way to get home. Well...She was always a whore. Sleeping with anything that squealed when you pinched it. Kagome remembered when she was fifteen, her sister slept with her first boyfriend. Kagome was angry with her for a couple of years, but this summer was her sisters chance to make it up to her.

She took kagome to see her favorite singer, Emilie Autumn. But it ended up turning into a disaster. Kagome's white dress clung to her skin and shown her bra. She put her ebony hair up into a ponytail and pulled out her phone. She only had a little bit life left in it since it got wet. She had messaged her three friends, but they didn't answer and her family was on vacation. There was only one person left...Inuyasha.

She knew him only because of her friendship with Sango, but he was her only hope.

She called him.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, um...It's Kagome..."

"Oh hey...What's up?"

*Sigh* "My ride ditched me and I'm like miles away from my apartment. I know it's a big favor to ask, but...could you pick me up? I'll understand if you can't..."

"Sure. Text me where to come get you."

"Okay I really appreciate it Inuyasha."

"No problem."

They hung up. Kagome sighed in relief.

A half an hour later, he drove up in his black Impala. I quickly got in the car. The rain stopped so I had at least twenty minutes to dry.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. He was in a hoodie and give up on life pants, also known as sweat pants. This is something she'd probably wear when she was watching a marathon. The two made chit chat, then sat in Uncomfortable silence He unzipped the hoodie with one hand while holding the wheel. It was kind of hot in there. His shirt underneath said: Sleep is my drug. My Bed is my dealer. My Alarm clock is the police.

She smiled. "So...Were you watching something before you came to get me?" It was a random question, but she was curious. He glanced at her, then nodded. "Yeah...I was watching a supernatural marathon actually, but don't worry about it. It's paused and wait for me." He smirked. He was extremely cute when he did that. Kagome couldn't help, but acknowledge that.

"Really? I like that show too." He nodded and had a full smile. "Favorite character?"

"Dea-wait...no...to be honest, my favorite character is Castiel."

"Really? I find him weird...Crowley is my favorite."

"Ugh...I hate him. He's just so annoying!"

They kept talking about their likes and dislikes and eventually the conversation and atmosfear became much more comfortable. "Okay so this may seem weird to you, but I totally ship destiel." He furrowed his brows.

"Ship?"

She giggled a bit and cleared her throat. Half of her wished he already knew what that meant. She went on explaining it.

"Geez...really? Cas and Dean...just..."

The ride was still going to be another forty five minutes. Kagome sighed and leaned against the door. "What..?"

She shook her head. "Tonight was a real drag...It could've gone better." Kagome was completely dry now except for her hair, which was clinging to her neck as little curls formed at the ends. She looked adorable. Inuyasha looked at the time. It was only ten, not too bad, and it's saturday after all. "Well the nights still young...We could head to my place and watch the rest of the marathon if you're up to it." Kagome perked up. "Really? That would be great!" Inuyasha took a different road to head to his place. "How many episodes do you have left?"

"About Forty three, but we can start from the beginning." Kagome smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome sat together on the couch under a thick blanket, Inuyasha's central air thingy was broken, so it was freezing, but Kags didn't mind. That sat comfortably watching the show and eating various snacks. Kagome didn't feel misplaced or intolerable here. She's hung out with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku here so many times, that she knew where almost everything was. Unfortunately for Kagome, she lost their little, Stay awake the longest, game. She was out like a light, leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder and soon after he was too as he laid his head against the couches back.

* * *

**So that's all for now...I may have another chap up tomorrow or in a day or two. **  
**Man...I'm so tired.**

**Sleep is my drug, My bed is my dealer , and My alarm clock is the police.**

**Signature: If anime is a crime, then I plead guilty...**

**3**


End file.
